


Morning [Rafael Barba]

by law_nerd105



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cutness, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Sexual Tension, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: You and Rafael spend the morning together after you've spent the night together.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 19





	Morning [Rafael Barba]

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble that I've had in mind for a while.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. But I quickly pinched my eyes shut when the morning dawn hit my face. The orange-yellow colour penetrated through the gaps of the blinds that covered the massive bedroom window.

My body was curled into a fetal position where I laid on the very edge of the bed. The white duvet had been tossed around all night long and was now shoved to the bottom corner of the bed.

The room was silent.

I slowly gathered the strength to pull myself up, it should not have been as hard as it was.

I ran my hands through my messy, morning hair, combining my greasy strands of hair with my fingers. Having to tug through a few knots in the process.

I glanced to my side and noticed that the bed was empty, usually was by this time of the morning. I searched for my phone to check the time, being unable to find it.

I briefly recalled having left it in the kitchen the night before. My body did not want to move.

I sat on my bed for what could have been hours before I mustered up enough energy to get myself out of the bed.

I winced when my tired feet hit the cold floor of the bedroom. Despite the rays of sunshine that invaded the bedroom, the room was cold.

Shivers ran down my bare body as I stood still. My body felt soft and cozy, but cold and tired.

I picked up the dress shirt that had been tossed to the floor. I held it up in front of me. My eyes narrowed at it and I realised that it was definitely too big to be mine.

I faltered and put the shirt on to be certain. To be sure my eyes weren't just playing tricks on me this early in the morning.

The shirt dangled low past my butt, and the sleeves were running past my hands. The shirt was overall to big for my small body, and hung loosely on my frame.

And I could now certify, that this was not my shirt. Meaning he was still here.

I buttoned up the dress shirt, deciding to leave the top few buttons open. If he was here, it was likely he wasn't leaving soon.

My feet carried me out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. My limbs still weren't as awake yet, so when I hit my leg against the closet, it felt like there was already a bruise.

I stopped upon seeing the sight. My cheeks become hotter the longer I stared at him.

He was standing in front of the open fridge, one muscled arm stretched out to grip the door. He was only in his tight, black boxers. It was a look that entranced me.

His back was facing me, a scared back. Well, not scared. But there were red lines running down his back where I had traced my nails the night before.

His hair was standing every which way, it was odd to see him so disoriented.

My eyes dropped to his long legs, starting there and roaming up his body. He was all broad shoulders and muscled arms. A very addictive and attractive look.

His hand reached up and scratched the back of his neck as he stood with his back bowed, searching the fridge. His long fingers ran up through his hair, messing it up more before his hand reached into the fridge and pulled out, what I presumed was, leftovers.

He softly shut the door of the fridge and turned around. This gave me the better view.

His chest was broad and hairy, but I loved it.

His jaw was so stern and clean, I've always admired that small feature of him. My eyes searched across his body more frantically this time.

My eyes skimmed across the dark love bites on his neck, my cheeks blazing red at the memory of creating them.

My eyes travelled to his torso, down his chest. My breathing caught. He still had the bite marks. The ones on his sides and by his collar bone and shoulder.

He coughed, drawing my gaze up to his eyes. We both stood next to opposite ends of the marble kitchen counter, being able to see each other fully.

This time, his eyes roamed me. Watching me, just as obviously as I had watched him.

His eyes started at my eyes instead. Lingering for a long while on my breasts and the cleavage his shirt allowed. His eyes went down, going up and down my legs and tracing slowly towards my eyes. But his eyes went still at my breasts again, not making it back to my eyes.

His lips parted slightly and I could hear him breathing more shallow.

He watched me as I moved towards him, but not to stand by him. I turned to the side and leaned up on my toes to reach the cabinet and to pull out a coffee mug.

His shirt pulled up over my butt a bit and I heard him take in a sharp breath, likely due to the fact that he had noticed I wasn't wearing panties.

I kept my back to him as I started to make myself a cup of coffee, only turning to look at him when I was finished.

He still stood dazed. Mesmerised by me as I was by him. I walked towards him, to where he stood in front of the fridge. I stopped in front of him and reached my arm past him to get to the fridge door. But he took it differently and backed himself into the fridge, as if I was blocking him.

"Rafael," I murmured, "I was actually trying to get the milk," he coughed out of embarrassment and moved aside.

"Sorry," he mumbled before I pulled the fridge open and took the carton of milk.

Wordlessly, I returned to my mug of coffee and finished off the task by adding milk.

I felt his eyes burning on the back of my neck, but I didn't look at him. Deciding to let him look his fill for as long as possible.

I turned around, leaning my back against the counter and sipping at my coffee. My tongue burned slightly, so I set the mug back down.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, a soft small smile now on his lips.

"Perfect, and you?" he stepped towards me, stopping and towering above me from the position right next to me.

He reached his arm up, pushing his chest almost against my face in the process of taking out a mug for himself. His morning scent was as perfect as the rest of him. And just as satisfying as well.

"Very good, thank you," a small smirk played on my own lips.

"Just good?" I asked softly.

He set the mug down and smiled down at me. His one hand moved around my waist and he leaned down to place a kiss on the top of my head.

He slowly pulled away, and this gave me the opportunity to run my hands up his muscled arms and cup his neck.

I leaned up on my toes, staying inches from his mouth.

"You'll have to do better than that," it barely came out as a whisper, but it was enough to get his lips to mine.

It was a gentle, yet deep and passionate kiss. Needless to say we both probably had the worst morning breath at the moment, but that didn't seem to bother either of us.

Rafael ran his tongue over my sealed lips, begging for entrance. I smiled into the kiss and decided on playing a tease. He sighed against my still shut mouth.

"Please," he breathed against my mouth. It was always impossible to say no to him, especially if he was begging. Which he rarely ever did.

I opened my mouth for him and his tongue slid between my lips. His tongue ran over my own, exploring my mouth as if it was the first time. He sucked gently on my bottom lip, stopping the wet kiss to pull my lip back with his teeth.

He let my lip go and stood staring down at me, his breathing was coming out faster than normal. Because we were both trying to catch our breaths.

"I thought you left for work," I softly voiced my thoughts. He smiled.

"I was going to tell you last night but you kind of interrupted me," I blushed at the memory and bit back a smile. "I recused myself from the current trial and, rather than sit in my office, I figured I'd stay in."

I smiled now, looking him straight in his sparkling eyes.

"Why did you recuse yourself?" I asked, tracing my finger up his bare chest before threading all my fingers through his chest hair. I tugged at the hair slightly, hearing a gasp come from him before a reply.

"The man on trial is an old classmate, I had no choice," he answered. I had my eyes now staring straight into his chest.

"A friend from the Bronx?"

Rafael scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't exactly call him a friend," I furrowed my eyebrows together and looked up at him.

"If you didn't like him, why can't you prosecute him?" I asked confused.

"The D.A. doesn't want situations like this looking like a vendetta or turning into prosecutorial misconduct," I nodded at his answer, understanding it better now.

"So what are your plans for the day, Mister Barba?" I purred lowly as I ran the both of my hands up his chest and around his neck. He sighed.

"You," He answered in a husky voice.


End file.
